


Comfort

by rainingwhiteroses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Civil War, these two are so cute together i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingwhiteroses/pseuds/rainingwhiteroses
Summary: It is raining, and I miss you.





	

When she woke up, it was already dark, grey sleets of ice raining down on the windows. She blinked, and moved her head sideways, towards the small source of light.

'....You'll ruin your eyes working in the dark like that.'

The small curl of a smile on his face is fond.

'You forget I'm a cat, Agent Romanoff.'

She grinned and turned herself more towards him, his profile soft and warm to her.

'Agent? That's cold, King T'challa.'

His eyes raises to look at her, while his hands pauses his typing.

'How are you feeling?'

She shrugged, letting the pain swept her. She's sore, but nothing she never experienced before.

'You need to care for yourself more, Nat.'

'I do. I was just....making sure you did too.'

T'challa sighs, and closes his laptop in a soft thump, raising from his seat to walk to her.

'Natasha. I'm serious.' She couldn't help the pout.

'You could've gotten seriously hurt if I didn't jumped in in time.'

Reaching her, he kneels by her side and took her hands beneath the blankets.

'And I would've learnt a lesson. A hard lesson, but I will emerge wiser and stronger. You could've died, Nat.'

Sighing, she laced their fingers together.

'I'm sorry. I just-' 'I know. And I thank you for that. Just- take care of yourself. Please.'

She stares into T'challa's eyes, stern and soft, and find herself nodding.

'Fine. I'll let you join me next time I'm acting stupid.' He chuckled and leans in to kiss her forehead.

'You're difficult. Anyways, what do you want for dinner?' Natasha's smile turns impish.

'Depends. Are you cooking, Your Highness?' T'challa laughs.

'Only if you help, my Lady.'

They both grinned, and squeezed their fingers tighter together.


End file.
